


Later that Night

by islandsmoke



Series: Smoking [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Frottage, Groping, M/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2020-02-16 05:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18685261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islandsmoke/pseuds/islandsmoke
Summary: Lupin has been… smoking… with Charlie. Snape isn't pleased.





	Later that Night

**Author's Note:**

> Every other month I write for Daily Deviant over on IJ. This month, my chosen kink was capnolagnia: arousal from watching others smoke, and I'd written a nice, porny little piece with Remus and Charlie. However, Professor Snape got a whiff of the goings on and had to stick his abnormally large nose into it. More porn happened. 
> 
> Hopefully, this stands alone, though I'm not sure why it should.
> 
> Beta: Hogwarts Honey

~~~~

The door banged open in response to Lupin's knock.

"You're late." The snarl was low and dangerous. "You think I have nothing better to do than stay up waiting for you to decide to come for the Wolfsbane? For all I know, you'd forgotten again."

Remus tried to squash the flare of his temper; he didn't want to give Snape the satisfaction of knowing he'd annoyed him. "Worried about me, Severus?"

"Hardly." Snape spat the word as he crossed to his workbench and poured the smoking potion.

"Well, I am sorry. I was at the Weasleys'. Charlie's in town for a short visit, and they invited me to dinner." He took the goblet and downed the thick liquid in four gulps. "Vile." He couldn't help making a face. "But –" he continued as Snape drew breath to speak. "I am eternally grateful to you for brewing it."

"As well you should be." Snape sniffed. Then sniffed again. "You smell like cigars. Expensive ones, at that. Has Arthur taken them up?"

"As if Molly would allow it. No, Charlie picked up a couple on his way in. Asked me to show him how to smoke."

" _Did_ he now?" Snape had gone very still.

"That's right." Lupin smirked and rested a hip on Snape's desk.

There was silence as they stared at each other. Finally, Snape broke it. 

"It's no concern of mine what you do."

"No, it isn't." Lupin snapped, then smoothed his expression into a bland smile. "Jealous?"

"Not bloody likely." Snape turned to the workbench and began to tidy up.

"A reasonable question, given how jealous you are of Sirius."

A glass stirring rod snapped in Snape's hand. "I am _not_ jealous of that cur. I am disgusted that you – who I was just beginning to think a little better of – would be so eager to see your old lover that you would forgot to take the Wolfsbane."

"At the time," Lupin ground out between clenched teeth, "I thought he was trying to kill Harry."

Snape whirled. "But you were only too willing to believe his innocence."

"He's my _friend_ , Severus."

"You lot have a funny way of expressing friendship, is all I can say." Snape turned back to clean up the shards of glass.

"Yeah, I guess we do at that." Lupin sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "What a fucked up bunch we all are."

"Don't include me in that statement."

Lupin suddenly laughed. "You're joking, right?"

Snape stilled for a moment, then shook his head. Lupin watched his back for a minute, then straightened from the desk and walked up behind him.

"You miss me, don’t you?"

"Absolutely not." Snape thumped a cauldron down harder than was necessary.

"Well, I've certainly missed you these last few months." Lupin's arms snaked around Snape's waist.

Snape shrugged him off, and crossed to the door. "You can leave now."

Lupin sauntered over to Snape, but put a hand on the door to hold it closed when Snape would have opened it. He moved close, pushing Snape back against the door. Leaning forward, he nuzzled Snape's neck under the long hair.

"I can smell it, you know. Smell your arousal." He licked Snape's earlobe.

Snape twisted his head away. "Bollocks. That's a myth, that heightened-werewolf-powers thing. My sense of smell is far better than yours."

Lupin let the breath of his chuckle wash over the skin on Snape's neck. Snape shivered, and placing a hand on Lupin's chest, pushed him back. Lupin let himself be moved a few inches, then took Snape's hands and pinned them over his head, pressing him against the wall.

Snape did not resist. His eyes closed for a moment and he swallowed. "Smoking cigars still makes you horny, I see."

"Mmm," Lupin nipped at his neck.

"Too bad Weasley's straight, eh?"

Lupin smiled against Snape's neck. "Not as straight as he thought he was."

Snape pushed him away roughly and yanked open the door. "Get out."

"You _are_ jealous!" Lupin crowed as he shoved the door shut once again. He reached for Snape.

"Do not paw me." Snape's eyes were narrowed and his teeth clenched.

"But you love it when I do," Lupin teased as he stroked his hands over Snape's chest. "I didn't fuck him, Severus."

"Did you suck him?" Snape's expression was stony.

"Nope." Lupin rocked his hips against Snape.

Snape's eyes widened in disbelief. "You never got him to suck you!"

"I did," Lupin couldn't hide his smirk. " _After_ I had him wank for me."

For a second Snape was still, then a shadow of a smile stretched his lips. "You nasty old pervert."

Lupin pulled Snape's hands over his head again and thrust hard against him, grinding their cocks together.

"Gods, I've missed fucking you." Lupin had moved both of Snape's wrists to one of his hands and was tugging at Snape's clothes with the other.

Snape gasped as Lupin's hand snaked inside his trousers and wound around his cock. Snape stifled a yelp when Lupin vanished his trousers and pants, then moaned as Lupin caressed him again.

"Suck me first." The words were choked.

"My pleasure." Lupin kissed him hard, then dropped to his knees and took Snape in to the root. He'd been starving for this cock for months, dreaming about it, even. He was too hungry for it to be subtle, and all too soon, Snape cried out and poured himself down Lupin's throat.

"You did miss me, didn't you?" Lupin was nipping Snape's neck, but Snape just snorted and turned his back.

He made a show of spreading his legs and bracing himself against the wall. Looking over his shoulder he glared at Lupin. "What are you waiting for?"

Lupin was on him in an instant, shoving his clothes down just far enough. He cast a light lubrication charm and after positioning himself carefully, he paused a split second, then drove forward, burying himself completely.

Snape grunted and braced himself more firmly, knowing what was coming. Lupin drove into him hard and fast, flesh slapping against flesh and heavy bollocks colliding with heavy bollocks until Snape was keening steadily. Lupin slowed and nudged him closer to the wall into a more upright position. Snape adjusted his stance, and Lupin fucked him slowly. Long, deep thrusts that didn't stop even when he was balls deep inside Snape's pliant body. Thrusts so deep that they lifted Snape up on his toes, and pushed sounds of pleasure past his lips. Fingers twined together against the wall, Snape's head fell back on Lupin's shoulder, and Lupin grabbed a mouthful of flesh in his teeth.

Once, twice, Lupin snapped his hips forward, and on the third thrust, he bit down hard, causing Snape's body to jerk as he cried out with the pleasure of feeling Lupin's cock empty itself inside him.

Lupin let out a long, stuttering breath and relaxed, slipping gently from Snape's body. There was a soft murmured charm, then silence as they fumbled back into their clothing.

"I'm still angry with you." Snape reached for the door.

"And I you." Lupin jammed his hands in his pockets. "Doesn't mean we can't fuck though, does it?"

"I suppose not. Though with your other options…." Snape shrugged and let the sentence trail off.

Lupin grabbed Snape's chin and tipped his head up. "Yes, I have other options, as I assume you do. For my part, I'll say that you have the tightest arse in Great Britain and a mouth that's pure sin. No matter how rough I want it, you're right there with me, egging me on and begging for more. You may have a poisonous temper and spit bile, but you're a damn fine fuck, and frankly, I'm loath to give that up."

The corners of Snape's mouth twitched. "I agree that I've yet to find another partner who suits me as well."

"So." Lupin raked a hand through his hair. "We're beyond all that unpleasantness?"

"I suppose." He hesitated a moment. "How did you get Weasley to suck you off?"

Lupin shrugged. "Just told him to."

Snape's eyebrows rose. "Indeed." They looked at each other for a few heartbeats. "Do you think…?"

"Now who's the nasty old pervert?" Lupin laughed, then nodded slowly. "But… perhaps. Yes, I think maybe under the right circumstances." 

Snape smirked. "Try to be on time tomorrow night; I have an early class the following morning."

"Of course."

On his way out, Lupin slipped a hand around the back of Snape's neck and pulled him in for a thorough snogging. 

"Merlin's wand, but you make me _want._ " Lupin rubbed a thumb over Snape's swollen lower lip.

Snape lifted an eyebrow. "So come early."


End file.
